


New Beginnings

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Boss!Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila left Tom’s employment after a heated argument three months ago. She is not receptive when he shows up at her new place of her employment until he explains why he is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a submission that I posted for Teasing Tales Tuesday on Tumblr back in September. I figured that I should start posting my one-shots on here also. The theme was Villain Turned Good, so this work features AU!Tom//Boss!Tom//Villain!Tom. Enjoy! ~ DP

“Lila? Lila, come on…it’s time to get up,” his voice whispered, his soft lips kissing my temple. I let out a soft cooing sound and rolled onto my back, stretching. My new boyfriend was letting me stay with him as my apartment was under renovation. At least, that was what I had told him. I hated lying to him, but it was the only way to keep him safe. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock; it was 5:00pm, and I had three hours before I had to get to my shift at the bar. New job, new start, new boyfriend. At least, that was my plan. I sat up and stretched, sighing softly. My boyfriend was sweet, cute, and safe; not dangerous at all, compared to my last boyfriend. I slowly emerged from the bed, and started my routine to get ready for work. Brushing my teeth, washing my face, jumping in the shower, quick dinner, and my shift at the bar still four in the morning. There were days that I hated my new routine. My boyfriend came into the bathroom behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. “You were tossing and turning again last night when you came to bed,” he said, watching me as I brushed my teeth. “I figured that I would let you sleep. Still not used to my bed, huh?”

 “Oh, no, it’s not that,” I replied, spitting into the sink and rinsing. “I need to learn not to each leftover Chinese food before I go to bed, especially when it’s your leftover Chinese food.”

 He chuckled, kissing my cheek again. “When is your apartment going to be ready for you to go back? Not that I don’t love having you here, because I do, but I would love to see your place for once.”

 “I know. I’m not entirely sure. I’ll have to try and call my landlord again. If it’s not ready by the end of the week, I’m going to look for a new place and get my deposit back. Do you have to work tonight?”

 “Yeah, I’m working a double, so I won’t be home until tomorrow sometime. Will you be okay here by yourself?”

 “Yes, honey, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me; I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

 “I know you are,” he said, turning me around and pushing me against the sink, giving me a kiss and smiling a little. “You have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow sometime, okay?”

 “Okay,” I murmured, kissing him back and putting my hand on his cheek. “You try and have a good night too, okay?”

 “I will try,” he murmured, kissing me again. “It’s going to be hard because you won’t be around.”

 “I know,” I smiled, patting him on the chest. “Now, go on, or you’re going to be late.”

 He smiled and gave me one more kiss, grabbing at my hip before he headed for the door. Once I heard the door shut, I let out a soft sigh, and began to finish up my routine, going to look for my bartending outfit before I got into the shower. I had met my boyfriend completely by accident. He came into my place of previous employment on a hunch that we had the best drinks and the best girls. I won’t lie; I was a bartender there too, but I was also an escort. But I was an escort with one client, and that was my boss, Tom. People would have considered me as Tom’s bottom whore, but he refused to pimp me out. He just took his work related stress out on me, which I didn’t mind, but it was harder because I developed feelings for him. I knew that he was bad guy, criminal, underworld boss and pimp, and I shouldn’t have gotten involved with him, but he was so powerful and had means to do away with me…what was I to do? He was handsome and dominating, drove a Jaguar, and supported me financially and otherwise; he was everything I wanted in a man. I felt powerless, and yet empowered at the same time. Tom did things to me that I didn’t even know that I like, and made me come so hard and so often that I could barely walk the next day. Not only that, but the fact that he chose me over all of the other girls under his employment made me feel special. The relationship was nothing but sex. Great, mind-blowing sex.

 The last night that I had worked in Tom’s club was the night I met my boyfriend. We flirted and did a large amount of shots, and ended up making out with him while I sat on the bar. Tom caught us and grabbed me up, dragging me to his office. We had a heated argument, and he gave me an ultimatum: quit and be with the sweet guy that I had met that night, or kick the guy out, ban him from the bar, and be trapped under Tom’s employment until he got tired of me and disposed of me one way or another. I took the safe option. At least, I thought it was safe. It wasn’t more than a week after I left Tom’s employment that I began to feel unsafe at my apartment, and worried that he was stalking me or having his goons following me, so I made the excuse that my landlord was renovating my apartment so I could stay with my boyfriend. At least I wouldn’t be alone with the exception of when he left for work. That’s where I had been for the past three months.

 Once I was finished getting ready and had my quick dinner, I gathered my purse and keys, locking up the apartment and heading to work. The bar was small and just down the block from the apartment, so I could walk there. It didn’t take me long, and traffic was busy due to the holiday weekend. I knew that the bar would be jumping by the time I got there. I went in through the service entrance, clocked in and immediately went behind the bar, beginning the long and exhausting night that was ahead of me. I waited on a couple of guys that were Tom’s goons, but they all had a drink and left. Seeing those guys brought back the memories that I had worked for the past few months pushing them out. Seeing them also made me wonder where Tom was and what they were doing there. Around midnight, four hours into my shift, the bar was still jumping and the music was throbbing. Intoxicated people were dancing all over the place, making out in the booths and on the floor, and the bar was at least three people deep. I quickly pocketed my tips and moved down to the next customer, wiping down the bar and not looking up as I leaned over the bar to hear the order.

 “Vodka Martini, shaken, and no olive,” Tom’s voice rang in my ear, and all of the color drained from my face. My hand gripped the towel that was on the bar, and I slowly removed it from his place, slowly turning to face him. “And you know that I like it dirty, Lila.” He was grinning. The fucking asshole was grinning from ear to ear, and staring me down. I backed away from him and started mixing his drink, unsure if I should face him or turn my back to him. I felt like I was a target, and that he was coming to collect a debt. A debt that I didn’t owe him. I felt threatened and shaky, and one of my partners behind the bar took notice of it. She came over to me and was talking to me, but my pounding heart was drowning out her words. I must have nodded towards her because she went back to her station as I walked back over to the bar, shaking the canister and getting a clean martini glass, pouring it up and pushing the glass in front of him. I told him the price and he got his wallet out, handing me his card. “Open up a tab for me, will you, love? I plan on sticking around for a while.”

 “No.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “It’s cash only for you,” I told him firmly, keeping my hands on the bar. “You’re going to have that one $6 martini, then you’re going to leave, and if I see you back here on my shift again, you’re going to get the cops called on you.”

 He raised an eyebrow, then smiled and laughed at me, putting the card back in his wallet, looking at me. “Well, well…such a dirty mouth on such a dirty girl. That new boyfriend of yours must not be using that gag that you like.”

 “It is none of your business what my boyfriend and I do. It was never any of your business what I did in my personal life,” I said through clenched teeth, trying not to blush. “Just give me the cash and get the hell out of here.”

 “I’m not going to do that, Lila. I have the right to go wherever I please.”

 “Does that include prison?”

 He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over the bar, taking me completely by surprise. The bouncers began to head towards the bar, trying to get through the crowd. “I will go wherever I damn well please, Lila. You have no say over me, and you know better not to cross me,” he growled, throwing the cash onto the bar just as the bouncers reached him.

 “Its fine,” I yelled over the music, looking at the bouncers as I pulled my wrist away, getting back on my feet and taking the cash. “He’s fine; just a bit grabby as usual.”

 “You know this guy,” one of them asked, looking at me concerned.

 “Yes, I know him. And it’s fine. Now, go on,” I said, shooing them off. The bouncers let go of Tom, and went back to the front doors, leaving me behind the bar with the other workers. I put the money in the register and went to the back, pretending to get some more cases of beer to refill the coolers, but mainly I was standing in the back, breathing deeply and trembling. It didn’t take long for my boss to come back to the storage area, pulling me to the back.

 “What the fuck is the matter with you?! You smarted off to Tom Hiddleston? Are you crazy?!”

 “John, its fine.”

“It is definitely not fine, Lila! He came to my office and demanded that you be reprimanded for your actions behind the bar! You know that I pay extortion to him to keep this place in business!”

 “I didn’t know that, but you shouldn’t do that, John. He owns enough in this town. Besides, I used to work for him. He’s not going to hurt me willingly.”

 “Lila, if you worked for him, then you know that he is a dangerous man! I can’t just have you smarting off to him! You’re lucky he drank his martini and left after talking to me, and he didn’t threaten you, but demanded I do something to punish you.”

 “So what are you going to do? Fire me because I stood up to a criminal and a pimp?”

 “No, I’m not going to fire you! Are you kidding? You’re the best bartender that I’ve ever had! I’m just telling you that from now on, I need you to toe the line. Not only that, but because I have to reprimand you, you’re closing up by yourself tonight.”

 I groaned, putting my hands over my face and pushing my hair back. “All right, fine. I’ll close up. At least last call is in an hour.”

 John nodded, and left me back there, and I grabbed the cases, starting to stock up the shelves and the coolers. Last call came and went, and we kicked everyone out by 2:00am, and me and the other bartenders compiled our tips and split them. When I told them to go home, they were shocked, and then they realized that it was because I had smarted off to Tom. They left, and I was alone. John had even left, trusting me to lock up by myself. I cashed out the register and counted the money inside, putting it in the safe and locking it, wiping down the bar and the tables. The last thing that I needed to do was the floors, so I got the broom and mop out, starting to clean. The only thing that I had forgotten to do before I started to clean up the floors was lock the front door. I heard the door open and my back was to the door, continuing to sweep. “Last call was an hour ago, so we’re closed,” I said, keeping my back to the door, thinking that the straggling drunk would leave immediately. To my surprise, it wasn’t a drunk that came through the door.

 “I came here tonight to talk to you,” Tom said softly, and I stopped sweeping the floor, straightening up. I slowly turned to him, and he slipped his hands to his pockets, pulling out the lining, and then opened his jacket, showing me that he was unarmed. “I’m not carrying; I haven’t carried since the night you left.”

 “Tom, what do you want? Just say what you want to say, and go.”

 “I have been a mess since you left,” he said, coming towards me after he locked the door so we wouldn’t be interrupted. I set the broom aside and sat on a bar stool, letting him talk as he continued to walk towards me. “I can’t stop thinking about you, and about our last conversation that we had before tonight. You told me that I was evil incarnate, and that was everything that a villain was made of. You told me that I had no heart or soul, and that I would never change, no matter who came along in my life.”

 “I remember, Tom. You surely didn’t come here just to remind me of our argument.”

 “No,” he said, moving to sit next to me and turning my stool so I could look at him. “I came to tell you that I have changed. I closed the brothel, gave up my associates and myself in the process. All…because of you.”

 “You…gave up everything?”

 “I’m completely legitimate, Lila. My original club is still open for the time being, but it probably won’t be for long unless I’m granted immunity.”

 “Tom, why? Why would you do that?”

 “I did it for you. I’m in love with you, Lila, and it killed me when you left. I was so jealous that someone else could have you, and only when you left and gave up being one of my pawns did I realize that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t want to lose you, but I’ll understand if you’re in love with…whoever that guy is. And I’ll leave you alone. I just wanted to let you know that I changed and that I’m not running a criminal empire anymore. People may come after me, but I don’t care. If I can have just one last evening with you, I will die happy.”

 “Tom, please, don’t talk about dying,” I said softly, shuddering at the thought of losing him. “I don’t want you to die, and I don’t want you to go to jail either.”

 “That was a risk I was willing to take for you, Lila. I will accept whatever consequence comes to me.”

 I sat there, quiet and shocked. Tom did the one thing that he said that he would never do; give up everything and everyone that had worked with him. He had become a state’s witness in the three months since I last saw him, and was in danger if the right people came looking for him. I wasn’t sure what to do or say, so I did the only thing that I could do. I hugged him, so tightly and he returned the hug, holding me as close as I could be. “You can stay at my place,” I told him softly. “It’s completely furnished and you’re the only one who knows where I live, so you’ll be safe there.”

 “Thank you. I appreciate it,” he murmured, kissing my cheek and stroking my hair. “I really do love you, Lila. I don’t want to make you choose between me and your new guy, so I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes.”

 I closed my eyes as I listened to him talk, gently gripping his suit jacket. “If I had the choice, I would choose you. I loved you for months before that night. I buried my feelings because I thought that you couldn’t love someone with the line of work that you were in, and because I felt like a whore sometimes, even though you never forgot the aftercare after our sex.” He continued to stroke my hair, then stopped, moving his hand to under my chin and coaxing me to look up at him.

 “You were never a whore to me. That’s why I kept you by my side, so no one else would think so. I couldn’t pimp you out. You were too sweet, and you were my girl. I would never do that to you.” He leaned down and kissed me, cupping my face in his hands. I tried not to react, but I couldn’t help myself. I kissed him back, and my wall that I had built to block him out came crumbling down in seconds. I gripped at his collar and got off my bar stool, holding the kiss as he stood up and picked me up, carrying me to a nearby booth. He sat down and placed me in his lap, kissing me so deeply that it took my breath away. I began working his shirt open and he placed his hands on my wrists to stop me, looking up at me. “I don’t want you to cheat on your boyfriend.”

 “I don’t care. I don’t love him the same way I love you,” I whispered, kissing him deeply again. He slowly let go of my wrists and I began to work on him, pulling my skirt up and working his pants open. “I need you, Tom,” I gasped, kissing him again as his hands began to run over my curves, slipping my hand into his boxers while my other hand moved my panties to the side.

 “Oh, darling, I need you too, and you can take me for as long as you want,” he whispered to me, helping me to slide over him. I gasped and moaned loudly and he kissed me to muffle my cries. It had been so long since I had sex, and I didn’t want to stop. I moved over him slowly to get used to it again and he groaned, clenching his jaw as he sat up, taking my shirt off and grabbing at my breasts to feel them again. “I’ve missed you so much…”

 “I’ve missed you too,” I moaned quietly and continued to move over him, kissing him and moaning. I rode him so hard after a while, and held back until I came multiple times and he coaxed me to stop, kissing me again. He slowly began to thrust into me while I was still straddling his lap and I moaned, kissing him. He whispered into my ear about how he dreamed about me, dreamed of filling me up again and hearing me cry out his name in ecstasy. I moaned again as he talked into my ear, and he moved faster, groaning and his breathing became labored. I could tell that he was close, and he was waiting for me to come one last time. I whimpered and moaned his name in his ear, coming hard around him and moaning loudly as he came with me, his thrusts slowing as he held me close to him, gently rubbing my back as we came back down from our euphoria.

 “So is that offer to stay at your place still on the table,” he asked, stroking my hair as I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

 “Of course it is,” I replied, staying against him.

 “I’ll move into your apartment on one condition.”

 “And what would that be?”

 “You move back in there with me.”

 I smiled softly and sat up, looking down at him. “Give me a few days, and I’ll be there.”


End file.
